


lost in darkness

by darkenedsoul92



Category: Resident Evil 7 - Fandom, The Walking Dead
Genre: Action, Brutality, Experiment, Explicit Sexual Content, Horror, Losing Control, Mind Games, Mixed feelings, molded, newly infected zombies, pain and suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkenedsoul92/pseuds/darkenedsoul92
Summary: The walking dead cross over into the horror at the baker residence mac (daryl dixon( finds out his little sister ( me ( who has been missing before the outbreak had happened has been captured by a family of sadistic monsters ( the bakers( and they soon discover the dark past of the family and discover a horror more worse than what they had ever seen before with the creatures unlike anything they have ever seen before and the zombies are much more aggressive will they get out alive or be more victims of the baker's.





	lost in darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This will be just a single chapter for now until I know for sure it's something you guys will like so please comment below what you guys think so I will know to make it a chapter story

The new story guys I hope you all like it and yet again forgive the spelling errors damn autocorrect and speedy hands are to blame 

 

Lost in darkness 

 

Chapter 1 

 

It was one of them cold and rainy nights the temperature was down in the low 30’s but all the running that was being done made it seem much more cold than it was and with a whole bunch of walkers ( zombies for those not familiar with the walking dead ( on their heels one big horde that they have been trying so desperately to run away from, for what seemed like forever but thankfully they managed to get far away from the horde that once was after them due to them running for so long and not stopping for a rest or to even look behind them for miles but although they lost they huge horde that was after them they still had a few that was behind them chasing after them through the woods but something about these few that were chasing them was much different than the others they had faced while rick and mac both ran for so long they felt their lungs feeling like they were about to collapse and both were weak feeling and hardly any energy in them but just the adrenaline rush and the will to survive being the only reasons they haven't met a horrible death yet...but the walkers that were after them that they both ran into shortly after losing the horde were much faster than the normal everyday stumbling slowpokes they see all the time but these were a lot faster and their flesh wasn't as badly decade as the others and the eyes weren't as grey but had a little red taking over the eyeballs and had this weird black substance that was leaking out from their eyes and mouth and they seemed much more aggressive but rick had almost enough of being chased down he quickly turned around to aim his gun at the ones chasing after him and fired a few shots that somehow missed the walkers coming towards him almost as if they moved out the way in time of his shots but he thought he imagined it but he tried to fire again but was tackled hard by one of the walkers he felt the air being sent right out of him as he was tackled right off a hilltop where he then hit the ground full force feeling his back connect with the cold wet ground the walker that had tackled him down was back on its feet almost immediately while rick struggled to get up he felt the walker grab hold of him and what seemed as if it was lifting him up off the ground and slamming his head down on the ground before it attempted to try and take a bite off him 

 

While mac was still on the hilltop he managed to take out one of the walkers and was working on the other he had his knife ready 

 

Mac- come on!

 

He watched the movement of the walker who didn't seem to be moving towards him so he made that move by trying to charge at it he began to swing the blade around but the walker seemed to jump back in preventing from getting stabbed making mac give a questioning look on his face he began to swing his blade once again but yet again the walker dodged it 

 

Mac- stay still!

 

He said very annoyed as he started to run near trying to get a distance from it he grabbed his crossbow he had on his back that he was trying to save because the lack of arrows but as he ran he managed to put a arrow in and waited as he focused on the footsteps and the timing once he saw the shadow he turned with speed and a arrow pierced right through the skull of the walker the body fell to the ground he took a deep breath before jerking out the arrow from its skull but just doing that made him almost fall over from a lack of strength he caught himself on his hands he pulled himself up and on his feet as he made himself run back to the hilltop to see rick struggle to stab the walker in the head that had hold of his blade trying to stop the blade from going inside its head

 

Mac- rick move!

 

He yelled and rick moved out the way as mac shot another arrow that hit this one in the same spot as the other...rick had to catch his breath as early came down the hill a loud clash of thunder could be heard and heavy rain dropped from the sky causing both of them to shiver more rick stood up both him and mac started to run through the woods trying to find some shelter when they came out a opening they could see a very big house they didn't hesitate in going inside they had their weapons ready not trusting anything but the house was left abandoned for a while the place had bugs all over and the smell of rust and mold and very very old food that was all over the place that really stinked something awful they had to move quickly through several areas of the house due to many areas having such a nasty smell that made the two feel lightheaded and almost made them feel as if they would pass out 

 

Mac- how long you think this place been abandoned?

 

Rick- a few years from the looks of it… it might not be the best place we been but at least it is out of the cold and the rain 

 

Mac- I just hope we don't encounter anymore walkers like the ones we faced outside 

 

Rick- yeah...something seem off about them to you?

 

Mac- yeah they seemed faster and stronger than the ones we see all the time...but I didn't think it was possible for that to happen when your dead 

 

Rick- I'm not….

 

He was cut off by hearing something falling over behind them they both turned around with their weapons aimed they looked at each other until they looked to see a little girl standing next to a staircase they lowered their guns

 

Rick- hey sweetheart do you live here? Where are your parents?

 

The little girl only giggled and took off running upstairs 

 

Rick- hey wait!

 

Him and mac ran upstairs after her they looked around for her but just saw a big empty hallway 

 

Mac- little girl where you at?

 

Rick- sweetheart it's ok no need to be afraid you can come on out

 

They turned and saw the door behind them with the girl standing in front of it 

 

Rick- hey my name is rick and this is my friend mac are you here alone?

 

She only giggled more and runs in the room the door closes rick and mac follow her through the door and saw that it led down to a very cold and dark area where they only smelled something worse than the undead the smell was very strong they covered their noses 

 

Mac- she came down here?

 

Rick- the smell is strong 

 

Mac- damn the hell that smell coming from?

 

Rick- don't know...where the hell she get to?

 

They started walking through the dark area when they went inside the room next to them that was old and had many monitors and other things all over mac pressed buttons 

 

Mac- a old rundown place like this im amazed still has power 

 

He looked at the many different screens 

 

Mac- this one was a few weeks ago 

 

He reminds the footage curious as why there were cameras all over the areas they had just passed by he played the footage and on the footage it showed two girls running through the halls both were dirty had many smudges on their faces and arms the clothes they were wearing stained some with the jeans they both looked terrified and way past the limit of exhausted both breathing hard 

 

Lee - we gotta get out of here!

 

She said breathing hard as she held a camcorder she managed to get ahold of as she began to record 

 

Lee- daddy please help us were located at dulvey Louisiana the baker residence please daddy come and…

 

She began to cough and threw up unable to finish what she had said she handed me the camcorder I took it from her I sat her down on a couch as I stepped away from her for a few seconds and into the only slither of light coming in from the window that was boarded up 

 

Summer- mr ryman please come and find us and...if I'm not alive then or if I'm not in my right mind you have to kill me but please…

 

My voice breaks tears fall heavily 

 

Summer- please get lee and the other poor people out of here...and tell my big brother mac that I love him please 

 

I handed lee the camcorder as she immediately posted the video to her father before she threw up more and she began breathing even harder once she overheard a voice on the intercom of the low southern accent belonging to the man we can't escape from

 

Lucas- aww ain't that so sweet, such a touching display of friendship too bad it won't last long 

 

Before we knew it me and lee both had chairs that were on tracks that swept us up making us go flying down the dark halls we were both locked in by restraints made of barb wire that came out from the chair and around our wrists cutting into our skin the chairs went very fast on the tracks until they came to a stop in a room where this big cage fell down over us and then a bunch of gasoline began to leak from the sprinklers and a timer began displaying 6 

 

Summer- what now!

 

Lucas- the fun is about to begin that's what, their is only one way out of that their cage you can't bust out it or pick the lock I designed that baby myself and ladies your the very first to get to try it out

 

Summer- lucky us 

 

I said smartly as I heard lee breathing getting worse she was hyperventilating her panic attack was one of her worst she's had I bent down next to her even though it hurt feeling the barb wire rub against my skin 

 

Summer - lee...lee look at me were getting out of here I promise I know it's hard but take deep breaths okay?

 

She was unable to do it from her breathing being too bad off I grabbed hold of her nose cutting off her air to stop her from breathing 

 

Summer- just be still for me holding your breath for a few seconds or cutting off air supply for a few seconds can help stop hyperinflation enough for your chest muscles to relax enough...now take a deep breath in and out a few times 

 

I let go of her nose as she immediately took deep breaths until her breathing regulated 

 

Lucas- you're a smart one you a Dr? If so Dr… I need a examination...something wrong with my head 

 

He said between laughs 

 

Summer- fuck you prick!

 

Lucas- ooh damn girl, we ain't even on first name basis yet and you wanting to skip right to the naughty 

 

Summer- in your dreams psycho freak

 

Lee- normally I like guys with country accents but this guy I hate 

 

Lucas- don't be like that...but I guess we should start the fun anyway I will explain... all you gotta do is find the key that is hidden in the room before the time runs out once it reaches zero 

 

He snickered 

 

Lucas- burn baby burn whoo! Fun right?

 

Lee- I don't know who's worse the mother , father or him 

 

He cleared his throat after some laughter 

 

Lucas- okay ladies I'm going to start the time the only thing you gotta do is get out of them restraints and make it over to that their bucket that is where the key is but the catch is I took the time to fill the floor with electric panels some are safe to walk on others ain't but don't worry the voltage won't kill you just hurt like a bitch but there's only so much the human body can take 

 

He laughs as the time began to count down I looked at lee who was struggling to get free from the barb wire but only caused damage to her hands and screamed from the pain of the barb wire cutting deep into her skin tears fell from her eyes 

 

Summer- careful lee you're already bleeding enough as it is you will only lose more blood this way 

 

I looked at the barb wire around my hands I took a deep breath as I began to struggle to break free I felt it cut into my skin I was careful to make sure I didn't hit a artery as i tried to free myself blood began dripping down my hands but regardless of the pain I was in I kept forcing the barb wire further on down my wrist where it fell on the floor my wrist and hands were badly cut and bleeding 

 

Lucas- whoo wowee your a tough one might wanna hurry down to 4 minutes 

 

Summer- shit 

 

I started to run across the panels so far so good until I got a huge electric zap through my body that made me fall to my knees my body trembling from the pain and twitching 

 

Lee- summer just stop….leave her alone asshole! 

 

Lucas- but she likes it rough dontcha?

 

He laughed at his words I slowly stood up my body feeling in so much pain from the inside my vision was blurry as I tried to look at the panels to see if there was a difference in them but sadly for me they all looked the same making it even more of a gamble to step on any of them I took a deep breath as I started to make another run for the bucket but this time I hit at least 2 of the panels the pain was more intense than the last time I was zapped I was so close to the bucket it was within reach I forced my body up and to the bucket I quickly grabbed the key and seen that I had to yet again go across the floor but luckily my blood all over different panels helped me find my way past but I hit one on the way back across that sent me falling to the ground 

 

Lucas- ooh that's gotta hurt better hurry times running out...tick tock tick tock 

 

I raised my head up and saw the time read a minute I forced myself up and back over to lee who I grabbed hold of and made it to the door I used the key and I quickly made a run for it while helping lee we looked back to the huge cage to see it engulfed in flames I helped get the barb wire off lee 

 

Lee- thank you are you okay?

 

Summer- I think so 

 

The lights shut off and I heard lee gasp 

 

Summer- lee lee?

 

The lights came back on and I saw lee nowhere to be found I heard her 

 

Summer- lee!

 

I saw as something wrapped around her trying to drag her through the vents I dragged her hands pulling trying to get her free but she was sent flying back and into the vent 

 

Lee- ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

 

Her screams echoed through the vents 

 

Summer- lee! Hang on 

 

I began to climb through the vent was I felt arms wrap around me and I was dragged out of it 

 

Summer let me go!

 

I tried to fight them off but I was slammed down hard on the ground 

 

Jack- where do you think your going ?you can't just up and leave us now evie would be heartbroken we all would be hurt if you just up and left your new family 

 

Summer- no! Your not my family !

 

Jack- I think someone needs a time out! 

 

He slammed his fist down on me hitting me time and time again until I passed out the footage ended 

 

Rick- Jesus….the hell?

 

Mac looked at the screen tears in his eyes 

 

Rick- hey, you okay?

 

Mac- that girl was my sister 

 

Rick- your sister?

 

Mac- yeah she went on a road trip with her best friend just a few weeks before all this hell happened… I never could find her anywhere guess now I know why 

 

Rick placed a hand on his shoulder 

 

Rick- i really am sorry, but if she's here we can find her and her best friend alright and that little girl 

 

Mac nodded and he looked through all the screens when he heard a loud thud he quickly turned and saw rick on the ground mac ran towards him 

 

Mac- rick!

 

He heard footsteps behind him he turned fast 

 

Jack- welcome to the family son

 

He punched mac in the face hard enough to send him to the floor and before he could get to his feet he got stomped hard everything became fuzzy and faded to black and for what could have been hours that passed by his vision was finally normal once more he looked at the family that was in front of him at the dinner table and saw the lovely dinner that they were eating could only be rotten flesh and guys from the way it looked and smelt he tried breaking free but saw that he and rick were both tied to the chair 

 

Mac- fuck!

 

Marguerite- we were wondering when the two of you would wake up

 

Rick- what the hell?

 

Marguerite- time for dinner 

 

Mac- hell no!

 

She slammed her hand down on the table 

 

Marguerite- eat it its good 

 

Rick- no thanks we just ate

 

Jack stood up and grabbed hold of a piece of food that can only be intestines he walked up to the two 

 

Jack- you boys gotta eat 

 

Both rick and mac turned their heads once they saw him pull apart the piece he was carrying in half and with both hands shoved the food in their mouths which they immediately spat out their mouths 

 

Marguerite- their not eating it jack! I made that for them!

 

Jack- you boys are making this difficult, now your gonna eat one way or another 

 

He tried to force the food in their mouths once more when a familiar voice was heard 

 

Lucas- moma daddy looky looky what I got 

 

He said as he dragged in a person all tied up head to toe and being dragged through the kitchen 

 

Lucas- well well seems you have some friends to join you for dinner jimbo 

 

He sat him up in a empty chair next to mac 

 

Jack- the hell you bring home this time?

 

Lucas sat down at the table and began to drink a beer mac looked at him recognizing his accent 

 

Mac- hey you where is she!

 

He looked at him 

 

Lucas- who?

 

Mac- my little sister summer where the hell is she?

 

He said angrily trying hard to get free 

 

Lucas- summer summer summer ooh wee you must mean the feisty girl with shoulder length light brown hair , blue eyes and a mouth on her that would make a sailor blush?

 

Mac- that's my sister where is she?

 

Lucas- oh don't you worry about her i been treating her real nice I been taking care of her dontcha worry 

 

He said with a little bit of laughter that sent rage through mac 

 

Lucas- in fact i'm about to pay her a long overdue visit right now been awhile since she screamed at me but not to worry I promise to be gentle 

 

He said with a dirty smile on his face mac tried desperately to get free as he watched him walk off 

 

Mac- hey get back here asshole!

He said in almost a growl 

 

Rick- calm down mac we will get through this we will find her 

 

Marguerite- i knew putting them girls with Lucas was a bad idea he's a damn idiot...that girl is rotten I like the other one better….why can't he like her but nooooooo he has to like the one who spit my cooking out in my face and called me a bitch…. Hate that little bitch!

 

Mac- hey watch it!

 

Jack- enough of all this yelling...why can't you be quiet like these two….come on marguerite we got business to attend to someone's gotta clean up that boys mess 

 

She looked at both rick and mac

 

Marguerite- eat your damn food

 

She said as both her and jack left the kitchen they looked at a very old woman in a wheelchair who looked almost like a vegetable and looked sickly mac managed to get free of the rope he untied rick who then untied the other guy 

 

Jim- oh thank you, I thought I was the last sane guy around here these people crazy 

 

Rick- what's your name?

 

Jim- names jim 

 

Rick- i'm rick that's mac… what's the deal with these people?

 

Jim- hell if I know I thought they were racist the way that white boy kept calling me names but you guys are here so they just fucked up 

 

Rick- obviously look we all have to get out of here 

 

Mac- we need to get my sister and her best friend out of here first 

 

Rick- dont worry we will 

 

They walked to the old woman 

 

Rick- mame are you okay?

 

The woman only looked at him unable to speak 

 

Rick- mame do you understand what i'm saying?

 

Jim came up and looked at her 

 

Jim- shit...dont think she can answer 

 

Rick- we can't just leave her here 

 

Mac- we take her with us 

 

He said while looking out through the hallway as rick had the woman in the wheelchair 

 

Mac- it's clear 

 

They began to walk down the hallway rick pushed the wheelchair 

 

Mac- where the hell did they put our weapons?

 

They walked a little further when they saw jack come from the corner down the hall they quickly turned around and hid as they heard his footsteps coming close they saw the room they were once in was opened he stepped through 

 

Rick- go go go

 

He said in a whisper as they all quietly walked past him rick trying to be careful not to be too loud with the wheelchair they could hear him yell from the room

 

Jack- where those little shits get to?

 

He said in annoyance you could hear the sounds of a table being flipped over 

 

Jack- come out boys don't make daddy angry now 

 

Jim- you ain't my daddy ya lumberjack looking motherfu….

 

Mac covered his lips due to him yelling it got real quiet in the area jack couldn't be heard 

 

Mac- I think we're good but you will get us killed with your mouth 

 

Jim- sorry s...s...shiiiiit behind you!

 

Mac turned around to only to be lifted up in the air by jack

 

Jack- you boys haven't ate your dinner yet back to the kitchen!

 

He tossed mac across the room with a lot of force he broke the table he was through on

 

Rick- mac!

 

Jack turned to face him 

 

Jack- you get the hell away from her!

 

Jim- bye granny 

 

He quickly pushed the wheelchair into jack and grabbed hold of rick 

 

Rick- Jim wait a minute!

 

Jim jerked mac up and ran with both 

 

Jim- you must be out your damn mind if you think i gonna wait for that old man with the strength of captain America with demonic powers to slam my head through a wall… hell naw

 

He wasn't watching where he was running with them they all fell through the floor and hit the ground hard they landed in a cold and dark area that smelled awful once they looked around they saw a bunch of blood pouring out from underneath a door 

 

Jim- ah hell fuck no way I going in there 

 

They got up 

 

Mac- it's the only exit in here we have no choice thanks to you

 

Rick took a deep breath as he opened the door slowly only to be hit with a powerful stench blood rushed out from the door and a bunch of bodied both human and animal were all laying all over the big area some were strung up others impaled by sharp objects others on tables body parts were stacked on top of one another and several piles of human and animal meat, guys and limbs hung all over the walls as if decoration puddles of blood filling up the floor where it couldn't even be seen 

 

Mac- Jesus who the fuck are these people 

 

The sound of a door opening could be heard 

 

Rick- hide!

 

They each hid in separate areas as they looked to see Lucas dragging someone in a military outfit by their feet hogtied 

 

Man- no please please no!

 

He lifted the man up and put him on a table if the rope around the man wasn't enough he wrapped a chain around the man's waist and under the table as he tied it tightly 

 

Lucas - thought you could pull a fast one on me huh soldier boy? Well I got news for you I AM SOMEONE YOU DON'T WANT TO FUCK WITH!

 

He said yelling loudly in anger 

 

Lucas - and if hitting me in the face wasn't enough for you ya tried to take away those two girls of mine that my friend is a no no now I have to find them all over again because of you! Ever heard not to mess with a man's property you might as well of stole from me and that soldier boy….REALLY PISSED ME OFF!

 

Rick had to stop mac from charging at him for the property comment they watched as Lucas pressed a lever on the wall activating a giant saw blade above the man 

 

Man- no no no no please please don't please please no!

 

The man screamed frantically as the saw began to lower down 

 

Lucas- bye bye soldier boy

 

Man- noooooooooo please God help!

 

 

The saw came down on the man slicing his head blood spurting everywhere and chunks of brain sent all over the room the saw then went down his body cutting him into pieces blood and flesh went all over the place he stopped the saw and went over to the body 

 

Lucas- what's wrong soldier boy? Did i make you blush? Come on don't be like that i can't stand the silent treatment 

 

He said while laughing as he grabbed hold of the arm that was barely attached to the socket he jerked it off with ease as he unclenched the fist that had a key he had took from him held tightly in the palm of his hand he took it and patted the man's dead body 

 

Lucas- thanks for the key partner 

 

He said and walked out the room closing the door behind them mac, rick and jim came out of hiding and looked at the man all torn to shreds and saw where Lucas had messed with his fingers shooting the man a bird taunting his dead body 

 

Mac- Jesus that guy is a real psycho 

 

Jim- damn we gotta get out of here!

 

Rick- yeah you can say that again 

 

Mac- not leaving without my sister and her best friend 

 

He opened the door slowly and saw the hall was empty but had a bunch of black substances all over the floor and walls 

 

Jim- who the hell does the decorating i wonder this shit be great for Halloween 

 

They gave him a glare as they heard the sound of a little girl giggling 

 

Rick- it's that little girl again 

 

Mac- that little girl sure does seem to be in the worst places 

 

They saw the little girl who immediately took off running they followed her to a ladder that lead down 

 

Rick- jim go check it out 

 

Jim- you must be out your damn mind i ain't going down there why can't one of you!

 

Mac jerked him up

 

Mac- because you got us in this mess when you weren't watching where you were going and your mouth keeps getting us caught so you get your as down the ladder 

 

Jim- ok ok 

 

He let go of him and he began to climb down the ladder while mumbling some hateful remarks to mac and rick he reached the bottom of the ladder 

 

Rick- what do you see?

 

Jim looked around the dark area 

 

Jim- darkness 

 

He looked a little more when he saw the little girl standing creepily in the walkway 

 

Jim- ah hell fuck that 

 

He began climbing back up the ladder immediately 

 

Mac- you best get back down that ladder and look for that little girl 

 

Jim- i found her already if y'all want me to stay down here best get your asses down here with me 

 

Once he saw both mac and rick climbing down the ladder he got back down and walked slowly towards the girl 

 

Jim- h-hey little girl you okay?

 

She looked at him with a expression that sent shivers down his spine 

 

Eveline- we will be a family 

 

Jim - hey it's gonna be okay wait little girl say what?

 

She looked at him 

 

Eveline - we will be a family!

 

Jim shook his head 

 

Jim - little girl… i ain't your family 

 

Rick and mac made it down the ladder the little girl who had a smile turned to frown fast 

 

Eveline- then you can die 

 

She said in a cold expression and then she vanished before their eyes 

 

Jim- little girl? I don't like the way she looked at me and the way she said i could die

 

They could hear the sound of something almost like a liquid sound they turned to see something black forming before them that was tall with sharp teeth and claws 

 

Jim- ah hell naw im getting the fuck on out of this place!

 

He started to run down the hallway 

 

Mac- jim wait 

 

They saw more of those things coming off the walls 

 

Rick- run!

 

Him and mac began to run through the hallways as the creatures began to fall off the walls on each side of them and in front of them one fell on mac 

 

Mac- fuck get off me!

 

It tried to bite into him but rick kicked it off him and jerked him up off the ground they continued to run trying to find jim who was already pretty far ahead of them in a room where a big gun was he took off the wall 

 

Jim- hell yeah!

 

Both rick and mac ran through the halls when the came to a dead end 

 

Mac- fuck!

 

The creatures all came closer to them jim stood in front of them he aimed the gun

 

Jim- stand back I got this 

 

He fired the weapon he had a hard time holding up once he fired it a powerful blast almost like suction and mixed with electricity the voltage went through the creatures and at the same time he was sent back flying through the wall and made a opening both rick and mac grabbed hold of jim

 

Rick- thanks jim 

 

Jim picked up his weapon and quickly ran after them 

 

Jim- wait up!

 

They saw the room where their gear was they immediately began grabbing them along with whatever else they could find 

 

Jim- let's go

 

They nodded jim was in the lead when he ended up getting startled by the old lady in the wheelchair causing him to slide across the floor 

 

Mac- how the hell she get down here?

 

Rick- not sure 

 

The sounds of the creatures got close they took aim as the creatures came in they began getting shot one by one 

 

Jim- they gone? 

 

Rick looked at him and shook his head 

 

Rick- jim...you would know if you weren't hiding behind the woman's wheelchair 

 

Mac- idiot

 

Jim- I wasn't hiding I was covering granny here never know when they can sneak up on you

 

Mac- really with your head lowered and facing the wrong way? Just admit you were being a little bitch...hell my little sis is braver than you 

 

Jim- you see how they treat me?

 

He said talking to her who was non responsive 

 

Jack- the hell is going on in here!

 

Jim- ah shit he's back 

 

Rick and mac aimed their guns at him 

 

Jack- you boys need a time out

 

He came up to them not caring they had guns 

 

Mac- back up!

 

Rick- were warning you stay back we will shoot 

 

He kept coming at them they began to fire at him shooting him in the leg and arm but he kept coming 

 

Jack- you gonna have to do better than that 

 

He ran at them both began firing at him this time the chest and head but he was completely unfazed by it and they saw the wounds being healed before their eyes even the fatal areas 

 

Mac- the fuck?

 

They both kept firing but the wounds healed and the bullets dropped to the floor 

 

Jim- take this motherfucker 

 

He aimed the weapon at him and it shot him separating his upper and lower half

 

Jim- now what bitch!

 

They then saw his body pulling itself together again healing him fast he stood up

 

Jack- now that wasn't very nice boy

 

The lights then shut off and before they could react they were knocked unconscious and dragged into yet another living nightmare 

 

Ch end


End file.
